Escapar
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Sakura decide escapar, escapar de todo, aunque ame a ese hombre, lo mejor es escapar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Continuo la búsqueda de mi propia historia, hasta que la venda que oculta mi destino desaparezca. Atravesare las nubes con mis alas y viajare a un distante mañana.**_

* * *

SCC no me pertenece.

* * *

_**T**__**i**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o**__**: **__**E**__**s**__**c**__**a**__**p**__**a**__**r**__**.**_

Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

* * *

Capítulo I.

Sakura tenía el test de embarazo en la mano, daba positivo. Sintió dolor, por más que amara a aquel hombre, debía escapar, no quería que le ocurriera lo de antes.

Sabía que él estaba trabajando, era un lunes por la mañana y debía tomar una decisión rápidamente. Fue a su cuarto, empaco sus pertenencias o algunas de ellas. En aquella mansión, todo el personal estaba trabajando, decidió reservar un vuelo para antes del amanecer, debía salir de aquel lugar de lo contrario, esta vez la mataría. Tomo su maleta y la escondió en otra habitación, ya le explicaría luego si le preguntaba por sus cosas, le inventaría que las mando a que la lavaran porque no le gustaba como estaban, él se lo creería.

Como siempre, ese día él llegaría muy tarde, le había dicho que no la espere, porque tenía una cena de negocios importante con nuevos inversionistas, lo cual era cierto, había presenciado lo estresado que estaba últimamente, pero aquello no le daba derecho a desconfiar de ella, siempre le fue fiel y lo quiso a pesar de todo, ahora dentro de ella crecía una nueva vida, que se merecía algo mejor, no ese padre que le quitaría la vida a un hijo nuevamente. Había vivido en carne propia su furia, no quería volver a aquello, aparte sus amenazas, después de golpearla, le pedía perdón y le decía que cambiaria. Aunque nunca aceptaba que era el padre de aquel pequeño que no llego a nacer.

Sakura se lamento tanto aquella perdida, lloro mucho tiempo, en ese momento él estaba insoportable, la vigilaba todo el tiempo esperando que ella saliera a encontrarse con algún amante, del cual siempre sospecho su existencia, pero era una existencia ficticia porque ella sabía que en su vida no había otro hombre más que él. ¿Cuándo llegaría ese momento en que él también lo aceptara? Aunque aceptar aquello seria como firmar su propia destrucción. Después de los golpes, los insultos que le había dicho dos años antes, no quería tener consideraciones con ese ser despreciable.

Una voz en su cabeza le decía que hacia lo correcto, debía huir, por su seguridad, por la vida de su hijo y la de ella misma, debía comenzar de cero, dejar Hong Kong, tenía su documentación en orden, el pasaje a Tokio, allí empezaría una nueva vida, tenia familia allá y podía comenzar de nuevo, dejar atrás las humillaciones, los maltratos y todo lo demás. Vio su habitación, la inmensa cama, las joyas, su anillo de compromiso, quería lo que alguna vez le prometieron… Ella quería y merecía ser feliz.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano, él llego a la mansión, fue al cuarto que compartían y lo primero que hizo fue besarle la frente, ese era un gesto de cariño que siempre tenía con ella, dormida se abrazo a ese cuerpo, aquel hombre sonrió, después de todo Sakura lo era todo, su vida, todo giraba alrededor de aquella mujer. Se durmió sin sospechar de los planes que tenía.

Antes de amanecer, Sakura se levanto de la cama, él dormía. Sakura lo observo un momento, se lo veía exhausto. Se levanto muy despacio, sintió como el se movía, buscando su cuerpo en aquella cama, hizo que abrazara su almohada ya que tenía su calor, su aroma y nuevamente se volvió a quedar profundamente dormido, Sakura suspiro aliviada, le dejo una carta en el lugar en donde ella dormía.

Camino muy despacio, sin hacer el menor ruido, salió por esa puerta, unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, sentía dolor, lo único que había hecho en su vida fue amar a aquel hombre… Pero ya no, ese amor debía morir…

Recogió su maleta y salió en silencio de aquella mansión. El lujo, el dinero, todo aquello no le servían de nada, nada podía borrar cada golpe, el dolor, sentir que su primer hijo se moría y que ella no podría hacer nada, se toco su vientre como una promesa implícita de que todo sería diferente, esta vez su hijo si nacería, crecería, aprendería a caminar, le llamaría mamá, algún día preguntaría por su padre… ¿Qué le diría? La verdad… No, eso sería hacerlo sufrir, ese bebe no tenía la culpa de que su padre fuera un enfermo que solo se dejaba llevarse por las opiniones de su círculo social. En el tiempo que vivió a su lado aprendió muchas cosas, no sabía si algún día la encontraría, tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento donde debería enfrentarse a ese sujeto, aun no podía creer que lo había dejado, no podía creer que había tomado su coche y había llegado al aeropuerto.

Ya eran las seis de la mañana, su vuelo ya despegaba desde Hong Kong a Tokio, pero esta vez fue lista, no compro su pasaje de avión con el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto, esta vez utilizo sus documentos con el apellido de soltera de su madre, Sakura Amamiya se disponía a comenzar una nueva vida, dinero no le faltaba, ganas de superar aquello tampoco…

Miraba a la distancia, el avión ya surcaba los cielos, todo se veía pequeño, ya no la ataban los miedos, todo eso se quedarían en aquella mansión, sentía que alejarse le aria bien, sentía que podía respirar, había renunciado a todo pero al fin se sentía en paz. Se sentía libre, podía sentir el aire en sus mejillas como una suave caricia, ya no quería ocultarlo más, ya podía ser libre, no miraría atrás, no miraría al pasado, tenía que ser feliz, vivir su vida de otra manera, creer que podría, tenía fe, confianza en sí misma, fue por amor que escapo de aquel hombre que amaba, ahora tenía a alguien más a quien amar, a alguien que llenaría su vida, que cuando lo tuviera en brazos lloraría de emoción, sentiría el calor de aquel pequeño cuerpecito. Haber renunciado a todo por ser madre lo valía, su hijo lo seria todo, como un día amo a Hien Li, ahora sentía que lo odiaba, o quería creerlo…

-S&S-

En la mansión Li, Hong Kong. Hien había despertado hace tiempo, su rostro tenía una expresión gélida, volvía a leer una y otra vez ese papel que tenía entre manos, Sakura, su Sakura lo había dejado. Su Sakura estaba embarazada una vez más, ¿De quién? Ahora… ¿Quién era el maldito que oso tocar lo que era suyo? Sabía que solo podría ser Yue Tsukishiro, Sakura se habría escapado con él, no tenia duda. Cuando lo encontrara los mataría, eso era lo que tendría que haber hecho dos años antes. Solo que no podía vivir sin ella, no lo soportaría. Aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de que ella regresara, hasta se haría cargo del bebe de Sakura… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Amarla como la amaba lo hacía vulnerable a ella, la única persona que podría destruirle seria Sakura. Nadie más que ella podría ponerle fin a su existencia, se sentía morir. Ella era la causa por la cual resistía cualquier golpe, golpes fuertes como nadie, ella siempre estaba a su lado para ayudarle a levantarse… Por muchas cosas mas no podía creer que le estuviera pasando esto, debía ser una pesadilla… Aun no lo creía, no lo quería creer, Sakura lo había dejado…

El dolor era muy grande para solo ser un sueño, esas lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos eran bastante reales, la furia le gano al dolor…

— ¡NOOO! —Ese grito despertó a todos en aquella mansión, apenas eran las seis de la mañana y ninguno sabía lo que había pasado…

Hien sintió furia, mucha furia… Wei llego a su habitación con el personal de seguridad, miraron interrogativos a Hien, quien no podía contener su rabia…

—Sakura se fue…—Dijo calmado y después rio desquiciado…

— ¿Señor? —Dijo Wei…

—CON UN MALDITO DEMONIO… ¿ACASO NO ME ESCUCHAS? ¿QUÉ PARTE DE QUE SAKURA SE FUE NO ENTIENDEN? —Pregunto lleno de furia…— ¡Quiero que la busquen la encuentren y me la traigan de nuevo! No le hagan daño, solo la quiero de nuevo… Wei, tu serás el encargado de buscarla, búscala en todas partes, encuéntrala….

—Si señor…—Dijo Wei para luego salir de aquella habitación.

Hien Li, se debatía entre perdonarla o hacérselo pasar muy mal, pero si la encontraba con un hombre, ese sujeto pagaría muy caro la osadía de querer poseer algo que era de su propiedad…

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A: Hola… ¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? ¿Creen que esta historia tiene futuro? Espero ansiosa sus reviews, sean sinceros… Quiero saber que piensan… **_

_**Atte.**_

_**Vanesa Tsukiyomi.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Continuo la búsqueda de mi propia historia, hasta que la venda que oculta mi destino desaparezca. Atravesare las nubes con mis alas y viajare a un distante mañana.**_

* * *

SCC no me pertenece.

* * *

_**T**__**i**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o**__**: **__**E**__**s**__**c**__**a**__**p**__**a**__**r**__**.**_

Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

* * *

Capítulo II.

Al estar en pleno vuelo, Sakura sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo, por primera vez en semanas se sentía relajada, no cargaba con ningún tipo de tensión, no tenía que ver la mirada interrogativa que le dedicaba Hien ante sus repentinos cambio de ánimo, tampoco veía al hombre que solo la quería a su lado por el solo hecho de creerla de su propiedad, pero ya no y con este pensamiento se durmió profundamente, de verdad… Necesitaba descansar.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, débil y dañado, creyó escuchar y revivir el momento en que él se atrevió a golpearla, cuando la insulto y luego vio como su propio cuerpo se estremecía por un dolor en su vientre, miro hacia su entrepierna y vio algo rojo, era sangre. Escucho una voz, su propia vos que era apenas audible por el gran dolor que sentía, aquel hombre la ignoro, después de todo había bebido demasiado, pero aquello no era una escusa para golpear a una mujer embarazada, se acordó de algunas frases…

Yo no quiero a ese bastardo, no puede ser mi hijo, no es mi hijo.

Al final, las peores prostitutas son las que creas tu mismo…. ¿Sakura, cuantas veces te dije que yo no comparto lo mío con nadie?

¿De quién es ese niño? Contéstame, Sakura.

Al final, Ieran tenía razón… Esto me pasa por meterme con una cría como tú.

Escúchame bien lo que te diré Sakura… Abortaras a ese bebe, lo haces por las buenas o será por las malas…

Al final, escogí mal. Deje a mi mujer y a mi hijo por ti… Eres de su misma edad, ahora mismo creo que te mataría pero quiero verte vivir, como sufres en esta vida…

Sakura se despertó alterada, escucho una vos de la azafata que le decía que se ponga el cinturón de seguridad y que en breve aterrizarían en Tokio, Japón. También se percato de la cara de preocupación de su acompañante, no se había percatado que a la par de ella viajaba un joven…

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? Está algo pálida, además creo que tuvo un mal sueño…

—No se preocupe, ya estoy bien…

—Eriol, Eriol Hiragizawa… Y usted es…

—Sakura Kinomoto…

Eriol se asombro, había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no lo recordaba, solo siguió con su amable plática… Aquella joven le había interesado, era bella, amable, parecía ser cariñosa, todo lo que un hombre como él buscaba, pero de desilusionó al ver el anillo de compromiso en su mano.

—Está comprometida….

—Sí. Además estoy embarazada…

Si Eriol mantenía una posibilidad de poder tener algo con aquella mujer perdía su tiempo, se sintió frustrado, cuando ya olvidaba a aquella otra mujer, llegaba esta y no podía hacer nada, solo sucedía, siempre se ilusionaba con las personas que no eran para él o que ya era de alguien más.

—Vine por negocios…—Dijo tomándola por sorpresa. —Soy de Inglaterra pero mi madre es hermana de un empresario chino, viajo por negocios… Es un poco cansador pero a tío Hien le gusta que me ocupe personalmente de estos asuntos…

— ¿Hien, Hien Li? —Sakura no podía creerlo, estaba sentado al lado de uno de los familiares de…

—Sí, el mismo. ¿Lo conoce?

—Si…—Dijo con un tono agridulce…

Al ver que aquel nombre le producía ese efecto a la chica decidió cambia de conversación, buscar algo más agradable, pero se quedaba sin tiempo, ya que las personas empezaba a bajar del avión. Sakura tomo su cartera y se apresuro a bajar, pero un mareo la tomo desprevenida y cayó en los brazos de Eriol, quien estaba algo sonrojado. Sakura, avergonzada pidió disculpas, esperando a que le pasara aquel mareo que sentía, después descendió rápido del avión, paso por los controles de seguridad del aeropuerto, retiro su equipaje y se apresuro a tomar un taxi, iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que choco con un hombre de su edad, joven… Al mirarlo solo se quedo mas sorprendida, parecía ser Hien de joven, aunque con el cabello más largo y algo mas oscuro, un tono más claro en los ojos, vio que ese hombre no era Hien y sintió un inmenso alivio, pero escucho una voz que le resulto familiar, era la misma que había escuchado en el avión…

—Shaoran, tío… ¿De verdad eres tú? Me conmueve que vengas a ver a tu lindo primito después de tanto tiempo… A veo que ya conoces a Sakura. —Dijo frunciendo el seño al ver que Shaoran la tenia agarrada posesivamente.

Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron, Sakura sonrió como pidiéndole disculpas y se quedo embobada ante aquellos ojos… El encanto le duro poco, porque recordó una vez más a Hien, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado…

—Sakura este es Shaoran, mi nada apuesto primo Shaoran Li, es hijo de Hien…

Sakura se asombro, no conocía al hijo de Hien y tampoco esperaba conocerlo, no así, cuando ella escapaba de su padre. Sakura se sintió mareada de nuevo, Eriol la sostuvo en sus brazos para que no callera al suelo…

—Me habían dicho que los primeros meses de un embarazo eran fatales pero no imagine que fuera tanto…—Exclamo Eriol…

—Esto no es nada…

— ¿Embarazada? —La pregunta de Shaoran los desencajo a ambos… Ella solo asintió. —Si esta embarazada debes alimentarte bien. ¿Has comido algo?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y Eriol acoto…

—Se paso todo el viaje durmiendo y no comió nada, deberías revisarla, eres medico Shaoran…

—No hace falta, de verdad, ya me encuentro bien…

Pero ninguno de los jóvenes le hizo caso, primero la llevaron a comer algo, después Shaoran la reviso en su consultorio, viendo que estuviera bien y la paso para un amigo ginecólogo quien le recetó algunas vitaminas. Eriol y Shaoran miraban a la castaña…

— ¿Tan fascinado te tiene? —Pregunto Shaoran de repente…

— ¿Fascinado? Eso es poco, me encanta esa mujer. Pero hay un anillo en su mano y un niño en su vientre que me repite que me aleje de ella…—Sonrió…—Pero nunca escucho a la razón, esta mujer es…

—Se parece a la mujer de mi padre. —Soltó de golpe Shaoran…

Eriol abrió la boca, con razón le parecía tan conocida y el apellido, era la misma mujer de su tío Hien, resultaba curioso, pero esa joven era su nueva tía y madrastra de Shaoran, al verle la cara de Shaoran, no quiso hacer ninguna broma, pero sin pensar bien dijo.

—OMG… —Dijo Eriol que no lo podía creer. — ¡Me he enamorado de mi tía!

Sakura se despidió de los jóvenes y se fue a un hotel, no se dio cuenta de que la seguían…

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Ya aparecieron Eriol y Shaoran… ¿Qué pasara? Gracias por leer.**_

_**Atte. Vanesa Tsukiyomi.**_


End file.
